


Just a Clockmaker

by Dragonna



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, sad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him several days. It was a high-precision work.<br/>And when that he looked the watch in his hand, only one thought came to him: Glen would be he happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Clockmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki  
> Genre: Angst, Romance, Jack's past (it's a genre in this fandom)  
> Character: Jack. Mention of the Baskerville and of Jack's Family  
> Parings: little Jack/Lacie, Little Jack/Glen  
> Warning :Little spoiler for the chapter 99  
> Rating: PG13 (for mention of a paintful past)
> 
> English isn't my native tongue ^^"  
> Thank to Calmera62 for have corrected my translation!

It took him several days. It was a high-precision work. His eyes hurt in the end. He had preferred to work late to do what he wanted during the day – to be able to speak with Glen, to have tea with Alyss, to play with Gilbert and Vincent. He didn’t see the time pass during the day.

Still, he was consumed with doubts: Am I really happy? Or do I pretend to be happy, to the point I’m trying to convince myself?  
  
He preferred to savor this feeling of happiness, not wanting to think about it. Above all, he feared to discover that everything was wrong. Because, if it was true, it would mean that Lacie _wasn’t important anymore_ … It would mean that  _his desire to see her again began to disappear_  and that idea scared him. 

He really feared that the person who made him **feel alive** wasn’t important to him anymore. It feels like a **betrayal** to him…for him.  
  
Working on that little watch relaxed him. It emptied his mind. He didn’t see the time pass, and it allowed him to not to think about his feelings.  
  
He did not care about the scornful looks of his father or his brother’s and their comments about his work… After all, he knew his father legitimized him just so he wouldn’t be seen as a horrible and unworthy father.  
  
_He, the bastard child._  
_The illegitimate child._  
_The proof of his father’s betrayal toward his wife._  
_The child of the shame._  
  
People began to speak more and more about this noble of a lesser rank who did not even help his illegitimate son, leaving him instead to fend for himself… almost in the streets… That child he made him pay for a fault that was his.   
  
The man had taken responsibility… too late. Jack would never forgive him. His father came 20 years too late! The young man could not forgive him. Never. Those nights in the icy streets, almost dying of starvation, living in shame, in grief, with the craziness of his mother… 

_…He could **never**  forgive that. _

So he decided to act like a nice young man, always smiling, always polite while spending little time as possible with them and everyone was content with that. No matter what he was doing after all … he did not care what his father thought.  
  
When he was done with his work on the watch, he pushed the mechanism, the beating heart he made … and if he had failed? The idea to start his work again from the beginning didn’t frighten Jack, but it was always a bit depressing to do so, especially when he spends several nights working on this watch.  
  
The music began to rise into the room, the music composed by Oswald for his sister that she so dearly loved. This song reminded him of the day spend with Lacie, but it also reminded him of those lonely and cold nights when he was trying to forget  _those dirty hands on him …_ to forget  _the suffering he felt on his body…_  to forget  _the feeling of being dirty, soiled…_  
  
Closing his eyes, he could see in his this afternoon he spent in the Baskerville park, Lacie’s song. It was the last afternoon they spend together. The lie that she had said to him. It was a lie that he agreed to with a smile, without knowing that he would never see her again.

But….Yet, as he stroked the golden surface of the now closed watch, he was wondering if  _Oswald_ would love this watch.  
  
He began to imagine his smile and those beautiful purple eyes that were suddenly soft, on him. Imagine his happiness…his smile. 

_It   would be  just  for  Oswald  and  him ._

_Their treasure ._

_Just for them....only for them._

Jack smiles, looking tenderly at the Pocket Watch. Unable to realize what that strange sensation (if real) means, to have this feeling of butterflies in your stomach, when he imagined Oswald casting him a tender look… when he imagined Oswald smiling softly, his face lit with joy.

**_Just for him.  
Only for him. _ **


End file.
